SLKR
by ChrisAndMaddi
Summary: Hello... Welcome to our new Fanfiction. We do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. (Pairings will be added later) Credit to Chronopinoyx from DeviantArt for the picture. Credit to ShinamiUchiha and Syntras for Beta reading. Edited Chapter number
1. Be Prepared

(A/N) Hello I am Chris, **and I'm Maddi**. Today we have something planned for you all… **Though the ones reading this might just be our friends**. Eh we can still have fun with this. Anyway today we have a story on a combination of **RWBY and Kingdom Hearts!** This will take place as RWBY is starting and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance has ended. So keep in mind there will be spoilers. That being said, **please enjoy!**

(ChrisandMaddi do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts, Monty Oum Created RWBY, Tetsuya Nomura made Kingdom Hearts. So we hope you enjoy)

Prologue: Be Prepared.

It was a normal day at Yen Sid's tower, outside the tower, Kairi and Riku where clashing Keyblades with one another, Riku giving her some pointers on stances. Being a fresh new Keyblade master, Riku had taken the job of training the Princess of Heart to learn how to wield the Keyblade.

"Think of it as an extension of yourself Kairi!" Called out Riku, as Kairi was swinging the blade down on a practice dummy. Kairi nodded and held it in a stance with her arm to her side and swung at the dummy with force, causing splinters to be knocked loose from the hit. Riku nodded with a smile. While those two where practicing how to swing the Keyblade outside the tower, inside the Tower. Lea, old name Axel, was still trying to master summoning his own, both Yen Sid and The King of Disney Castle, Mickey, were trying to explain to the ex-Organization XIII member that he had to let his heart call out to it. Mickey continued to explain this to him while Yen Sid walked into his study next to a sleeping Sora, and focused his magic to call an old friend.

While Yen Sid knew he'd need the Keyblade wielders there, however he was confident this trip would be just enough for his student, Lea to get the training he deserved. Yen Sid was old and the school his friend made trained students to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, famed in their world for being strong and sophisticated, he then looked over at Sora and nodded, before using his magic to call for Sora out of the Sleeping Realm. Yen Sid also called for Riku, Kairi and Lea, and the three came up as Sora woke from his time in the Dream Realm, with a yawn loud enough to shake the heavens.

"Good evening. I trust you all are well," Said Yen Sid with a light smile. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea bowed down to the Master of the Tower, although Lea did a slight sink, until Kairi who was right beside him stepped on his foot and he bowed lower with a wince.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid." All four said, Yen Sid smiled and looked at the people standing before him. Sora, self-trained Keyblade Welder from Destiny Islands, kind-hearted, a bit hardheaded and goofy. Next was RIku, a self-trained Keyblade Master, made a master by Yen Sid for passing the Mark of Mastery, mostly serious and protective of his friends. To the right of Riku was Kairi, Princess of Heart from Radiant Garden, under training from Riku, she was kind and smart for the most part, as a Princess of Heart she was supposed to be, finally was Lea, ex-Organization XIII member from Radiant Garden, he was mild mannered and cocky, gets into fights way over his head and loves to eat. Yen Sid smiled at the Keyblade wielders he had in front of him and beckoned them over.

"You four are going to a brand new world, this world is not like worlds you've been to before, in this world there are already monsters there, and there is a series of schools that train students to defeat these monsters and keep the peace in their world, these monsters…" He said and waved his hand and a beast with black fur and a pure white face made of bone was conjured up, however it was a hologram. "Are named Grimm. These monsters come in various shapes and sizes, just like Heartless and Nobodies. Grimm, however, are drawn to Negative Emotions, like Despair, Envy, Fear, these monsters will be what you fight when you go to the school."

The look on Sora said it all, he was confused and surprised at the same time, it had been a good 3 years since he was at school and he wasn't sure how he could sit in a classroom again, However before he could speak up, Lea called out for him.

"A school, Can't say I was expecting that from you, though that does sound interesting…"Lea's look of interest showed on his face, his green eyes closed in thought and then he laughs and smiles. "Okay old man, I'm game" He said looking at Yen Sid, the wizard smiled. Riku looked at Yen Sid and raised an eyebrow, "So… we're going to this school… what will we do there?" He asked the wizard.

"You four are going to be attending this school, you will be students of this school, to train to become better warriors… Sora and Riku, You two might have gained a lot of feats under your belts but you'll be quite surprised with how powerful these students can be." Yen Sid smiled and opened a portal for the four of them, and rubbed his beard. Sora and Riku where intrigued then Riku asked a very important question on his mind

"But Master Yen Sid… What about Xehanort?" "Ah Yes, We have time before then Riku, as for how much time that is… We do not know… but one thing is for certain, you all need to be more powerful… and Lea needs to learn how to summon his Keyblade at will…" "I'm trying old man!" "Even so… this world will be different from the worlds you faced before, I am not forcing you to go, but if you wish it, you may go." The wizard smiled softly and Sora looked at Kairi and Riku and smiled his big, goofy smile.

"Come on guys!" Sora called out and smiled as he ran into the portal, Riku sighed and followed his hyperactive friend. Kairi followed Suit and bowed at Yen Sid before leaving, Lea Chuckled and faced Yen Sid. "See you old man." The ex-organization XIII member said before walking through the portal, Mickey looked at his former teacher and smiled "Gosh, do you think they will be back in time?" "I have no doubt in my mind Mickey… and they will be back stronger." Yen Sid smiled as the portal closed.

(A/N) Thanks for reading this first chapter of SLKR, **Thanks to** ShinamiUchiha **and Syntras for beta reading this. As for when the next chapter comes…. Depends on Chris not being Lazy…. He's worse than Sora!** HEY!


	2. A Whole New World

(A/N) Well, let's get some questions answered. **One, We named the team SLKR for Slacker, Cause of Sora, cause it fits.** Two, We are going to do some Parings, Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang, Sora and Kairi, Riku and Neo, etc. Lea will not be having a pairing so don't worry. **We are really sorry if the characters seem…. OOC, or Out of Character, but this is our first time making a Fanfiction with these series' so we wish to do everything in our power to make everyone happy.** Just know we just want to have fun **.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Maddi** and Chris

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea entered the portal made by the wizard Yen Sid. A new strange place was behind it with a figure watching as they did. A man with grey hair, small eyeglasses, with a black tint, and a green scarf over a black suit and jacket, his hands on a cane, a smile on his face as the four walked into his clock-tower office. Ticking was heard loudly as if they had entered a big clock, and Lea looked up to see the gears above them turning. Sora smiled at the man who had calmly awaited his new students to introduce themselves.

"Hello Sir, I'm Sora, this is Kairi…" Sora started, revealing Kairi, "Riku…" Riku smiled and bowed gently, "And Axe- Lea…" "Got it memori- **GAH!** " Once again Kairi had stepped on Lea's foot and the fire Chakram wielder held it in pain as he hopped around. Sora was suppressing a laugh from seeing this, maybe Roxas, Sora's Nobody, was getting a laugh seeing his best friend hopping on one foot in pain. Lea sighed as his foot stopped hurting.

"I am Ozpin, I am the headmaster here at Beacon. Welcome to the World of Remnant you four." Ozpin said with a smile and grabbed a mug of coffee from his desk, and took a sip of it. "Today you four are going to be students here at Beacon, we are a school for training warriors. I am sure Yen Sid told you that." Ozpin said with his light smile still on his face. Behind Lea, the portal shut, Sora and Riku looked at each other as Ozpin nodded.

"That's to be expected. Yen Sid's magic isn't strong enough here, so if you all want to go back, this tower is the highest point in Vale, just ask." Explained Ozpin. "Now," he hands Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea some interesting objects, a small closed object with what an yellow button in the middle, all three looked at it with interest. "Open them," the professor said with a smile and Sora pressed the button and the object opened, revealing a screen. Riku, Kairi and Lea did the same as Sora and looked at the object and Sora tapped on it and it scanned his fingerprint, and it the screen flashed red, with the word SMILE on it. Sora smiled a silly smile as it took a picture of him with a blinding flash.

Ozpin chuckled at Sora's picture, Sora's goofy picture was in the top left of the screen and the machine was responding to Sora's touches. "It's called a Scroll, it's used for long range communications, gaming and much more, but I'll let you four figure that out" Lea was looking around Ozpin's clock tower office, Riku went to the window and saw the bright White courtyard of Beacon Academy, he saw in the distance some ships pulling into the school and he was about to summon his Keyblade when Ozpin grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

"Those are my students Riku, don't worry, and honestly, don't pick fights you are not certain the outcome. Now you four I believe it's time you all begin to explore your new home." Ozpin walked to the elevator to his office and beckoned the off-worlders to it. "Now in time follow the students to the entrance hall, there I will be giving a speech to our new students, Including yourselves. Good luck in your classes," He Said as the elevator opened and the four new students went into the elevator and he pressed a button to take them to the bottom floor of the clock tower. Sora held his hands behind his neck and smiled brightly, "This is kinda exciting" said the spiky brown haired Keyblade wielder. Riku chuckled at this, Sora was always optimistic and apparently this was no different, the elevator made a loud dinging sound as they reached the floor Ozpin selected, and the doors opened up. Sora was the first to walk out, followed by Kairi, then Lea, and finally Riku. Sora ran to the door, followed by his companions and looked out in shock.

"Wow…" Was all he could say, the place was enormous they all looked up at Beacon Academy, which towered over them. The off-worlders walked around Beacon in surprise, they saw the white courtyard over the lush green fields of grass, and the crystal clear water reflecting the baby blue sky, in the distance. They saw a cliff water flowing off it into a bottom shrowded by mist, this was most assuredly different from all the worlds they have gone to in the past, a chuckle was heard nearby.

"First time here at Beacon Academy?" Asked a girl, she looked a little older then Riku, by about a year, and they nodded, the girl in front of them was holding a black handbag at her side, shades over her eyes, a black beret over her hazelnut colored hair. A little orange also was seen near the front of her hair, the girl chuckled and walked over with her leather jeans making squeaking noises as she took off her shades a little to get a good look at them. Her eyes where an dark grey, they saw as she looked at each one up and down, and smirked a little. "Name's Coco, I am part of team CFVY, well, I say part, I mean leader, anyway, I am a second year student here at Beacon so that kinda makes me your superior, moving along, You might want to look around, that way you don't get lost, see ya." Coco walked into the towering Beacon Academy.

"I'd say we should stick together," Said Riku, as he turned around however, he was annoyed to find that he was alone. Riku sighed and a girl with rabbit ears in a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings ran up. She also wore golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. She looked like she was out of breath and Riku walked up to her. "You okay," He asked her and she nodded, and panted out a little, before speaking in an Accent that Riku couldn't place, hey he's only been here for less than an hour cut him a break. "Have you seen a girl named Coco anywhere?" Riku nodded and pointed toward Beacon's entrance were Coco was seen walking with a big tall man with a green gi on, the girl nodded and smiled. "Thank you!" She said as she took off.

Sora had sat down at a fountain, he had saw some students while he was exploring, the brown haired boy was excited to say the least. then he began to hear a few voices. "…All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." "Look, I'm sorry, but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind…" "Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" "HEY! That explosion was an accident…. Hmm?" A silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Walked along with a boy wearing a white chestplate. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and also had elbow guards with cords strung through them.

Both of them looked at Sora, Sora looked back with a smile, and pushed himself up from the ground and slipped a little. "WOAH!" He yelled before falling into the fountain, passing students, even the girl and boy, laughed at the soaked brown haired Keyblade wielder. The boy walked up to Sora, after catching his breath, and offered his hand, Sora took it and the two of them got Sora out of the fountain. "Well. That was embarrassing." Said Sora with his cheeky grin, his brown hair all over his face thanks to it being wet.

"What's your name," Asked the caped girl, she had not seen Sora on the flight to Beacon and Sora grinned. "Common, tell me your names first." He said to the two "The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it," Jaune said pointing to himself. The girl chuckled and looked at Jaune, "Do they," she asked contradicting him. "Well um… they will… in time." Sora and the girl chuckled, and she looked at the Keyblade wielder. "I'm Ruby Rose," "And I am Sora!" Sora said with his grin still on his face.

"So… Um… I got this." Ruby said before pulling out a red and black box of sorts, before it started to open up and extend, until it became a Scythe, making a loud thump as it hit the ground, causing Sora and Jaune to flinch at the sound. " **WOAH!** " Said Jaune taking up a defensive stance, "i-is that a scythe?" He asked the girl who grinned and nodded. "It's also a fully Automatic-Combat Sniper Rifle." "A what," asked Sora and Jaune. Ruby pulled the cocking handle and smiled "It's also a gun," "Oh." Said the once confused people, "And me, I got this." Sora said holding up his hand and summoning the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Ruby gasped and looked at it, her breath taken, "so Coooool!"

Ruby and Sora look at Jaune who had pulled out a arming sword from a sheathe that carried it, "And my weapon… it's been in my family for years. Although it's more of a hand-me-down, as my great-great-Grandfather used it to fight in the war. It's also got this…" He pulled out his sheath and extended it into a white heater shield with a gold trim, it also had an emblem of a crescent on it and Ruby grinned "Oooohhhh!" She said eyeing the sword, "yeah… and when I get tired of holding it I can turn it back into a sheath state." Jaune said in a somewhat proud way, "wouldn't it weigh the same?" Asked Ruby, Jaune sighed and nodded at this.

Kairi was walking around the Beacon fields, the red haired Princess of Heart was breath taken at the size and beauty of it all, when she saw a girl at Beacon's many pools, she had a sword like object pointed at it and froze the pool solid. She reached into one of her many suitcases and pulled out some ice skates and set down her weapon before slowly tapping the ice, to make sure it was solid enough. The white haired girl started to stand and slowly started skating around the frozen pool and hummed to herself. Kairi had never seen frozen water except when she froze some for refreshment and was shocked at the girl gracefully skating over the water.

The girl then saw Kairi and her eyes widened before glaring and skated to the entrance before getting off the ice, "it's rude to watch someone you know." The girl said to Kairi, before taking off her ice skates and walked toward Kairi with her arms crossed. "What?" "That was pretty graceful… I've never seen someone walk along ice like that." The white haired girl snickered to herself causing Kairi to look at her, "What?" asked the Red haired Keyblade wielder. "People don't walk on Ice girl, they skate on it," the combat skirt wearing girl said. Now that Kairi had a good look of her, the girl was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. She was also wearing a dress which Kairi found odd. The girl just crossed her arms again and glared "What's your name," She asked Kairi, who was shocked at the sudden question, "Kairi." "No last name? Just Kairi? Well the name is Weiss Schnee, and don't you forget it!" Weiss said and stormed off, carrying the case with her skates with her. _"What was that all about?"_ Thought Kairi as she shook her head and walked back to Beacon.

(A/N)

Holy. **Jeez.**

 **I think we're done with this Chapter Chris.** Yeah… we are. For those who are wondering about Lea, don't worry, we'll see him next chapter. Once again thanks to ShinamiUchiha and Syntras for helping us out… Thank you **for reading SLKR!**

 **-Maddi** And Chris.


	3. Friends in Other Places

A.N. **It's time to begin Chapter 2.** Yep! Some interesting stuff is happening this chapter. **We see Lea again right?** Of course! **Yay! The Pairings from last chapter are solidified SoraXKairi, WeissXRuby, BlakeXYang and RikuXNeo are the pairings.** You can ask why but we won't tell, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends on the Other Side

Sora walked into the auditorium with Ruby and Jaune when he heard a voice call his name. "Sora!" Lea said, his hands in the pockets of his old Organization XIII jacket, Lea walked over to his brown haired friend and smiled gently. During time when Lea wasn't training and Sora wasn't in the realm of sleep, the two shared Sea-Salt Ice Cream on the Twilight Town Clock tower with Riku and Kairi, like Roxas and Axel did during their time in the Organization, the four became quick friends… even though Kairi took a little longer to trust Lea since Axel kidnapped her. Lea was proud to be friends with them.

"Yeah Lea? Sorry, everytime I see you Axel keeps coming into my head, Thanks Roxas." Sora said with a grin and the firey Redhead smiled a bit wider before looking around. "Where's Kairi and Riku?" he asked, Sora shook his head. "You weren't with them?" The wielder of the Kingdom Key asked and Lea grinned "Nah, I went exploring, and um… Kinda already got in trouble.." Sora just smirked, and was about to introduce Ruby and Jaune to Lea when he found Ruby had gone, "Where did she…? Oh! Lea! This is Jaune, he's also a student here" Sora said introducing Jaune to Lea. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Ruby went to a taller blond haired girl in a brown Jacket, yellow shirt that was a little visible and was quite small as it showed her stomach. The girl was also wearing light brown pants, Sora then noticed Riku and smiled before getting Lea and Jaune to come with him, beside Riku was Kairi, and Riku smirked.

"You guys have fun exploring?" The silver haired boy asked the others and Sora grinned his normal cheek to cheek grin with his arms behind his head, "Maybe…." Lea smirked and held out a yellow slip of paper, "I kinda got a detention already." Everyone sighed and looked at Lea and sighed. "What did you do," Kairi asked and Lea just smirked, "I'm not telling."

Then the speakers around the auditorium was in a small feedback and everyone stopped talking, Ozpin was on the stage with a blond woman to his side, Sora saw Ruby with the blond girl and a white haired girl as well, the white haired girl just was staring daggers at Ruby. Ozpin's voice covered the who auditorium as he spoke* "I'll… keep this brief… You have all gathered here today in search of Knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. However, I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step…" Ozpin nodded and walked out of the room, leaving a lot of confused faces.

The blond woman in a black and purple cape, white jacket, and a black business skirt, she had silver wire fame glasses on her face and talked into the microphone. "You will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow is your initiation to learn from this school, In the past years of your schools, you have been graded as individual's, now, you will be formed and graded as teams, as there is an odd number of teams that can be formed, we will be initiating three teams in one cycle, initiation numbers will be given by team CVFY today when you enter the ball room, good luck…" She said and walked off, in the same direction of Ozpin. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea all looked at one another and smiled, Lea looked at Jaune. "Jaune this is Riku and Kairi." Lea said introducing his friends who nodded and smiled, then a black and red haired girl called out for Sora, Sora saw Ruby and nodded "Someone else I met as well! Come on guys!" "I'm gonna walk around, see ya Sora." Jaune said and waved, walking away.

Sora and his friends walked over to Ruby, who grinned widely, asmile to rival Sora's cheek to cheek grin. The white haired girl who was seen before scoffed and walked away after seeing Kairi, Kairi sighed and looked at the two girls and smiled softly. "Hello my name is Kairi." She said and the others introduced themselves. "Oh! This is my older sister Yang! She's awesome, and really fun to be with and I just love her so much!" Ruby said hugging Yang who chuckled, "Calm down Ruby." She told her hyperactive sister, who smiled once again. Yang smiled at Sora and his group.

* * *

The six continued to talk and laugh, all the way to the ballroom, there at the door they were stopped by a girl named Velvet, who greeted Riku, and gave them all their numbers, all of them got the same one. The six also were given lockers for their battle outfits, and weapons, Sora, Kairi, Lea and Riku had no need for them right now. The four had magical clothes, gifted from Yen Sid, they were self-cleaning, Sora's and Lea's outfits where already gifted with these kind of clothes before-hand, Lea when he was taken into Organization XIII, Sora when he was given new clothes by three good fairies. Yen Sid had gifted Riku and Kairi outfits like these when he accepted them in his castle. They weren't different just cleaned themselves with magic. Sora smiled as they walked into the big ballroom.

The Ballroom was massive, which surprised Sora's group. Many people where already sleeping and Sora laid down and looked up at the stars, every star… was the heart of another world, he smiled, thinking of the friends he had made over the few years. Adventures at sea with Captain Jack Sparrow, flying on the Magic Carpet with Aladdin, participating in the Olympus Colosseum with Donald and Goofy. He smiled, wondering how Leon, Yuffie, and everyone at Radiant Garden where handling the rebuilding of the world, now that the Nobodies and Organization XIII weren't an issue. Kairi laid beside Sora and hugged him, Sora looked over at her and smiled, "Man… It's been about three months since the Mark of Mastery Exam, and a year before then since I last saw everyone, I wonder how they are…"

"I'm sure they miss you too Sora, I mean who can forget a guy like you?" Kairi said with a smile, even though she felt guilty, she had forgotten her brown spiky-haired friend before but she was doing her hardest to stay beside him no matter what, her sapphire blue eyes looked into Sora's eyes and Sora flashed a goofy smile. Kairi giggled at this, he was still Sora, her Sora, and the same Sora that drew himself giving her a Paopu fruit, which is fabled to make two people who share it, to have their destinies intertwined. Sora yawned, and let out a smile, "Well I guess it's time to Sleep Kairi…" He said gesturing to a lot of sleeping people, some were awake, however Riku and Lea where asleep on the ground too, Kairi nodded and smiled. "Night Sora." "Night Kairi," Sora responded and put his hands behind his head and fell asleep. Kairi too fell asleep, close to Sora.

* * *

Elsewhere on Remnant a dark portal opened and a man walked though in a black hooded outfit, he walked with his hands behind his back and a smile was visible, he walked up to a woman who was watching a Red world. "So, you came…" She said without looking at the man. "And what, do I owe the Pleasure… Xehanort." The pale woman said, looking at the hooded man for the first time, her red eyes showed a hint of glee. Xehanort spoke up, his tone calm and collected, "Some Enemies of mine have been transported here by that fool Yen Sid, they may not be threats right now but they are going to be getting training from that man named Ozpin. I am a generous man, so I have decided to help you out with these children, they will not ruin your plans, whatever they may be… Salem." The woman named Salem smiled and turned to look at her red world and nodded. "Very well… I accept."

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, That's it people, **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!** We had a massive case of Writers Block, but now we are excited to continue, **Once again a huge thank you to our Beta Readers.** Stay happy people

-Chris and **Maddi.**


	4. Go the Distance

A.N

Hey guys how are ya'll today? Today we are continuing SLKR. **Please enjoy!**

 **-Maddi** and Chris

* * *

Chapter 3: Go the Distance

Riku, Lea and Kairi woke up pretty early, the three of them watched as groups of kids went outside to get reviewed on. Their Brown haired friend however was sound asleep, no signs of worry or nervousness at all. Riku remembered at Castle Oblivion that when Sora was asleep to regain his memories, he was the same way, same when Sora was trapped in the Realm of Sleep, Kairi looks at Sora too, and the Keyblade Princess felt guilty about forgetting him still and turned to Riku, asking if she could talk with him. Riku looked at Kairi and nodded, apart from her training these last few weeks they haven't talked much other than pointers on Kairi's training. Kairi made sure that they were alone and asked Riku.

"Riku, I wanted to know something… When I was waiting for you and Sora there was a time when I forgot him… Namine mentioned she had something to do with it but she wouldn't explain what happened…" "Oh. Sometime after Sora, Donald and Goofy sealed the Door to Darkness they found a place called Castle Oblivion, there they encountered some members of Organization XIII and Namine, your Nobody, as I am sure your aware, when they rose up in the castle they lost memories and according to her people forgot about Sora as well." "I see… because of that I forgot him?" Kairi asks, Riku nods, and Kairi felt a sigh escape her mouth, she felt bad because she forgot Sora, who had meant so much to her since they were kids, but this made her feel better. That's when Ozpin came over to them, a cup of coffee in his hand, in his hand that wasn't holding a coffee was a bag.

"Yen Sid sent these over last night, some clothes for you four, with a warning as well, to be vigilant, Now good luck in the test…" He walks off to the door, and Riku examined the bag, in it was four hooded jackets, one red, one pink, one orange and one cream, Some big shoes, most likely for Sora, and some clothes to go underneath the jackets. He looked at the direction Ozpin left, he wasn't sure how to respond with that but he had to accept it. Kairi took the Pink hooded Jacket and the woman clothes, and set off to the direction of the women's locker room, they were next according to their numbers given by team CVFY, Riku went back to Lea, who was talking to Yang and Ruby. Sora however was still sleeping, that's normal Sora behavior.

Sora was still dreaming, he dreamed about how he was in the Hades Paradox Cup. Sora was in the Semifinal match in the fifty round tournament, his body was aching, he had faced off against 48 relentless fights, and he was tired, he saw his next opponents, Cloud, Leon, Tifa and Yuffie. Sora groaned in despair, the four of them were almost teachers to him,Tifa was less of one, but seemed powerful, as he had fought with her once before, but Sora stared at his four friends. The bell rang for the announcement of the fight, Sora's determination was visible in his Sapphire blue eyes, Tifa and Cloud charged over to the keyblade Warrior, battle hardened looks on their faces. Cloud Swung the bandaged Fusion Sword at Sora, who swung his Keyblade to defend against the big sword that swung towards him. Sora pushed against the wrapped sword and swung down at Cloud, Cloud jumped back out of the way from the strike with the keyblade as Sora swung it down.

Riku walks over to Lea, Ruby and Yang, Lea and Yang were talking about how Ruby didn't need to worry about being on teams, as Ruby was freaking out at the fact. "Honestly I can fight by myself, Really!" Ruby exclaims, she smiles at this and Lea sighs and put his right hand on her shoulder. "Trust me Ruby, you may know your way with combat but when you're swarmed it's best to have partners to help out. Who knows how powerful the Grimm can be?" Lea said and put his left index finger on his forehead "Got it Memorized?" Lea says with a smug smirk on his face. "Hey you three!" Riku said to them, they were all next up for verification in 30 minutes and Riku seemed to want to get there quickly. "We gotta get going Lea, as we don't know exactly where we are going." Lea nods and picks up Sora with a grin, and grabs the bag with new clothes.

After a while Riku, Lea and Kairi came out Sora on Lea's back, Sora is wearing a Red and black jacket, with a black hood, his pants are sweat pants with red straps at the thighs,His shoes look unchanged though, his necklace is on his neck, Kairi looks at him and giggles, "What, did you guys change him?" Kairi had a red hooded sleeveless Jacket zipped up, with panda ears on the top of the hood. Riku who was wearing a Silver jacket over a white and black shirt and jeans nods, "The Lazy bum wouldn't wake up." Kairi giggled at that, _"That's my Sora…. 'My'? I… I don't own Sora…"_ Kairi began to blush from her thought. "Come on. We're due in 20 minutes." Lea said, snapping Kairi out of her thought, Kairi nods and quickly follows Lea and Riku, Sora still asleep on Lea's back. Lea was wearing a orange, yellow and black jacket that covered his whole body.

Sora's dream facing off against his friends continued, Leon had gone down due to his Firaga spell reflected back at him from Sora's Reflega spell, Sora had countered Yuffies's Shuriken with a swipe from his Keyblade causing her to get blown back and pass out, Tifa was blasted back and frozen from Sora's Blizzaga, now his last opponent was Cloud, Sora, even though he had been healing himself, was exhausted. Cloud grunted, this was his third time Fighting Sora in the tournament, but he wouldn't back down, he gripped his Fusion Sword with both hands and jumped in the air, before spinning his Fusion Sword in the air. "Stars! Rain down!" He called out, Sora gulped and saw fiery rocks coming his way, Sora quickly put up a Reflega shield to protect himself from them, the rocks collided with the shield and created a cloud of dust, Cloud landed and Hades, from his Throne, smirked, for once the annoying Keyboy had lost a fight. However the God of the Underworld's excitement came to an end as Sora leaped out of the cloud.

Cloud smirked, and charged at Sora, Fusion Sword in his dominant right hand and Sora held his Keyblade in his dominant right hand as well, and swung it, clashing with Cloud's bandaged Fusion Sword, once again. Sora grunted, his teeth clenched, pushing against his friend in battle, Cloud managed to knock the blade from Sora's hand, sending it to the ground beside Leon, He held his blade before Sora, he charged at the Keyblade wielder with his Blade glowing a Blue aura. Sora summoned his Keyblade into his hand, parried the sword attack and slashed, sending Cloud to the air, Cloud hit his head on the barrier, knocking him out cold, causing Sora to win. After the win, Sora woke up on Lea's back.

"Ugh…." Sora groans out "Hey guys…"His friends smiled as Lea set Sora down, the 17 year old was heavy but Lea had no problems carrying him around. Soon Sora slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "So, what's with the new threads guys?" "Yen Sid," answered all three simultaneously soon, the four managed to see Ruby, Jaune and Yang, along with a few others, one making Kairi jump a little, not expecting to see Weiss, who was also there. A black haired girl with a bow on her head and a Sword at her back, the girl also wore a black button vest over a white sleeveless undershirt, she had Amber Colored eyes as Sora could see. Next was a Red haired girl with her hair in a ponytail, she had armor on her upper body and legs as well as a Spear on her side, the girl also had Black rubber gloves on as well. Beside Weiss was another girl, Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, was found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. The last person that was there had a green jacket, a strap that connected to his belt and white pants, he had Black hair with a pink strand on it.

Ozpin was standing at the side as the others were on some kind of mechanical objects, beside him, the teacher from last night that had told them about the place to sleep was also there, at the sight of Lea, she glared, Apparently really ticked at him. Ozpin sipped on his coffee as Lea set down Sora who yawned but managed to hold himself upright, thanks to Kairi holding his hand, with a blush that Riku noticed. "Thank you four for joining us, as you all are aware, you will be going into the Emerald Forest. You all will be need to get to the northern part of the Forest." "Let me make one thing Clear to you all," the woman beside Ozpin spoke up, looking at the Twelve potential students. "You will all be getting teams, Today." Ruby screamed out in fear and shook her head "But I don't want to be on a team, I have always worked alone and I don't need any help." She laughed nervously. "Oh I am sure you have Ruby Rose, but Grimm are getting smarter every day, and soon, they might overpower you." Ozpin said once again sipping his coffee, the woman beside him spoke up yet again.

"Not only will you be getting teams today, but the person you lock eye contact for the first time since you land will be your partner for the rest of the time here in Beacon Academy." Ruby cried out in despair from this, she wasn't expecting it at all. "Now if there are any other questions… We can begin." Jaune rose his hand straight into the air "So… how uh… are we getting to the forest? Are you going to test our um, entrance strategies?" "Not at all Mr. Arc. Today, we are going to test your landing strategies." Ozpin answered, The girl with hammer emblem went flying beside Weiss, she called out in glee as she soared into the air.

* * *

Hello People! How are you all today? This is being added on the day of upload, We apologize for the wait. **We tried to have it up sooner, and we're going to now.** So, about pairings. Sorry people but they are final, Lea will not have a pairing, and Riku will be pairing with Neo. We have plans and Ideas for later in the story so don't worry, we have it ready. **Thanks again to our Beta's for helping out.**

-Chris and **Maddi**


	5. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry

**We are so sorry as we have hit a writers Blockade, We intend to scale this, please be calm for the next Chapter,**

 **Love, Maddi~!**


	6. Into The Woods part 1

A.N. After a few months of deciding we have finally got more planned out. **Weeeeeeeeee!** Maddi… **WEEEEEEEE DON'T OWN THESE!**

Chapter 4: Into The Woods part 1

"WWWEEEEEE" Screamed the orange haired girl as she flew through the air in delight, the next launch panel began making noises, almost instantly after the first one was reset, and Weiss Schnee had a circle surrounding her as it began, she blasted herself forward with the circle as the pad launched her, into the air, Sora, watched, impressed by this. Next was Lea's panel, he smirked before calling out to his friends, "Bye guys!" The panel rose up quickly causing the Redhead to be propelled out into the trees. Ruby, who was right between Jaune and Sora at the last three panels, smiled as she looked at Sora's new outfit, "Those are neat combat clothes Sora!" Sora smiled and nodded, "A teacher of mine made this for me." Ruby grinned. Yang let out a Squeal of Joy, as she was blasted forward.

Riku's Panel began to shake under him, the Keyblade Master summoned his blade in preparation, before being sent off to the air, A black haired boy was soon fired in the air. His jacket flapped as it was caught in the wind. Next was Kairi, being blasted to the air, screaming out in surprise. Then the Bow wearing Black haired girl was next, being blasted forward in the air, Sora looked at Jaune and Ruby and smiled, before waving.

"Later G-WOAH!" Sora Blasted to the air, letting out a cry of joy. Ruby giggled at that before being Blasted off, Jaune gulped, the last panel began to shake. "U-um, are we sure it's safe?" "Of Course it is Mr. Arc, just relax." "Relax, just calm DOWN!" Jaune screamed out as he was launched. Ozpin chuckled as he sipped out of his coffee mug, Goodwitch beside him, watching the students flying through the air. 'Now, Yen Sid, let's see your Students in action,' Ozpin thought, a smile on his face.

* * *

King Mickey of Disney Castle was sitting around the Mysterious Tower, missing his friends, looking at the floor where they had left for the world the King wasn't familiar with, Yen Sid was sitting down, feeling his former student's worry. The Older man who was once a powerful Keyblade wielder rubbed his hand down his beard, thinking of Xehanort and his plans. Mickey looked at his teacher before standing up, and walked over to the man.

"So Master Yen Sid, Gosh… How do I word this, What's this world like?" Mickey asked the Sorcerer who looked at Mickey and gave a soft smile to his student, it was clear he was worried for his friends, which in turn, showed his heart was kind and compassionate. "Mickey, This world is very special, the world of Remnant was built using these items called dust, which is more refined then the magic you and I use, and in higher quantities, much more powerful, humans of this world use dust to combat the creatures of Grimm, this world's Heartless, in a sense. The Grimm like I said before, feed on negativity like the Unversed you faced twelve years ago with Terra, Ventus and Aqua." Mickey nodded at this surprised about what the world of Remnant was like.

"So. Do you think those four have a chance?" Yen Sid laughed a small laugh at his former student's question. "Of course Mickey, That is why I sent them there after all. Sora needs to get more powerful and understand how to fully use his Keyblade. Kairi needs to get stronger with her Keyblade, and Lea needs to be able to summon his Keyblade at will. Xehanort is getting stronger by the minute… we must be careful." The Mouse king nodded at his master, who had closed his eyes. "As Of now we must work on finding Terra, and looking over the message Ansem had given us..."

* * *

Lea landed on a tree and looked over the landscape, impressed by the size of the forest, seeing the others fly through the air, he smirked, and jumped down. Lea then summoned his trusty chakrams with a flash of fire. Lea looked at them with a smile, even though he had a Keyblade to summon, he wasn't out for the count. _'Roxas… Hmph… Hope your watching from Sora. If we ever meet again, I won't go easy on ya pal…'_ Lea thought to himself before hearing rustling nearby in the trees. "Well… Looks like this got even more interesting…" The fire of battle burned in Lea's eyes as he saw the Grimm and threw his chakrams.

* * *

Sora smiled as he was falling through the air, laughing as he did, He saw Yang using her Gauntlets to keep herself propelled into the air, also giggling at the wind flying past her hair, he waved before summoning his Keyblade and impaled it into a tree, stopping his momentum. The Kingdom Key glistened in his palm, Sora smiled, holding the trusty Keyblade before pulling it from the tree, He saw the other students flying through the air now.

A spear aiming for Jaune's hood, Sora looked in surprise but chuckled, jumping down to the trees below. He looked around the area as he landed, he by a small lake, with a little island with one singular tree on it. Sora smiled to himself, before putting the Keyblade over his shoulder as he ran toward the trees.

* * *

Riku landed on the ground after casting Aero to slow his descent down and looked around as to where he landed, Way of the Dawn still firmly in his hand, He nodded before walking into the trees, hearing grunts of battle nearby and a scream that called out "NO YA DON'T!"

A fire covered weapon spun past Riku, The Keyblade wielder smirked before running into combat, jumping in the air before slashing the black beast in front of him with a loud grunt, the Keyblade however didn't cut through the monster's thick skull mask, Riku gasped, and let go of his Keyblade, jumping back, landing beside Lea. "Well this is awkward" Riku said softly, Lea smiled. Riku then smirked, his eyes showing excitement. Riku looked at Lea.

"So, Anything to report?" Riku asked Lea, who grinned before summoning back his Chakrams, "Well they are powerful, and quite durable, but that's because I've not been fully trying. I think we should actually try, much stronger than Heartless though. Maybe as powerful as Nobodies."

"Interesting" Riku said, holding his hand out as his heart called the Keyblade back into his hand. Riku looked at the creatures and smirked, the tip of his blade beginning to burn with a dark purple blaze. Lea's Chakrams began to light up with normal orange flames. The Keyblade Master and Flurry of Dancing Flames let out the fire spells at the beasts.

* * *

Kairi grunted, she was being pushed back with the creatures ganging up against her, as soon as she had landed she started walking to the northern part of the forest, she however was quickly rushed by three Grimm, she had managed to be able to defend herself for a while but was slowly being pushed back to a tree and was slowly getting exhausted, this was her second true battle with a Keyblade and the creatures she was facing were not letting up.

"Reflect!" Kairi called out, the creatures of Grimm slashed at the magic barrier before it broke, reflecting the damage back, causing the monsters to be blasted back, Destiny's Embrace began to glow with a bright white light, Kairi was charged, unexpectedly, by a third monster, a Shadow Heartless. She hadn't expected a Heartless to show up, but regardless, she shot out the Light energy from the Keyblade.

"Holy!" She cried out, light engulfing the trees and strikes the attackers. But it wasn't enough, the Heartless and Grimm continued their assault on the Princess of Heart. Just then a spinning Kingdom Key Keyblade spun in front of Kairi, slashing the hand of the Grimm that was attacking her off. The Keyblade embedded itself into a tree, before vanishing with a shine of light, and appeared in its wielder's hand who had walked over beside Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, how are you holding up?" "Pretty so-so. Thanks for coming Sora." Sora nodded before gripping his Keyblade with both hands. Kairi held her Keyblade to her left, and nodded, feeling more courage filling her, now that she was next to Sora. The two friends stood in ready as the two Grimm and the Heartless jumped at them.

A.N. Sorry for the wait, and the cliffhanger. **We ran into a bit of a snag, see our laptops both broke, so we had to find a way to get this out.** So sorry about that, but this will be on hiatus until we get new laptops, we hate to do it, but hopefully it will be soon, just know we will not end this. As always we thank Syntras and Caroline for beta reading.


	7. Into the woods pt2 ( Finally )

A.N. Let's get down to Business, **to make... the fic,** time to fight some Grimm, **and kill Ansemmmmm**

Chapter 4b: Into the woods pt2

Xehanort smiled as he was given the tour of Salem's Fortress, his hands behind his back as he walked, followed by a man in a Black Hood, Shrouding his face. The black and white creature known as a Sneer Grimm, guided Xehanort, and his hooded companion, throughout the Fortress. "Ugh, hey Old Man, how long are we going to keep walking?" asked the man who had not shown his face. Xehanort smirked, before turning to his companion, speaking out in a mocking tone. "And here I thought I was older, you groan too much Braig…" Braig smirks under the dark hood. "As If, I am just stating the truth."

Braig and Xehanort enter a room, in there stood Salem, and four others, One who was giggling a little just at Salem's left. Another who was sitting cross armed at Salem's right. A wealthy looking man at the side of the giggling man, and a woman who was silently listening to Salem. When Xehanort stepped in he smiled. "A wonderful castle my dear. Nearly puts mine to shame. I hope I am not interrupting anything." Xehanort said, a smile on his face.

"Not at all, you arrived just as I finished in fact. This is Xehanort, we've had an history, he is a wielder of the Keyblade," Salem said introducing the bald man. The room looked at Xehanort, who chuckled. "A Keyblade, my lady? You mean like that pretentious 'Hero' family? Is it wise to trust one of them in our inner circle?" Interjected the wealthy man, Salem put a soft, but menacing grin. "Do you think it wise to question me Watts?" Watts quickly shut his mouth. "Now... I believe you where telling me about some enemies of yours Xehanort?" The old man smiled, darkly.

* * *

Backtracking a bit to the release of the students, Ruby had landed, using Crescent Rose to lower her descent. Ruby smiled as she landed on the ground, _' I can do this on my own... I don't need any team members, I will prove to Professor Ozpin that I can handle myself!'_ Ruby said in her mind, a smile still on her face as she ran off, cutting a tree that was in the way, as she used her semblance to dash away from her landing. Ruby continued when she saw an familiar face, she skid on her feet, trying to slow down but collided head first with the Schnee heiress.

The two girls both went down to the ground, Ruby landed with a grunt of discomfort on a tree and Weiss landed on her rear on the dirt. Weiss saw the Silver-eyed speedster and scowled. Ruby slowly backed away from the Heiress. Weiss turned and walked the opposite direction. Ruby didn't exactly mind. But almost as soon as she left, Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hood and walked off, clearly not interested in the other way.

Jaune sighs to himself, a spear at his hood embedding him to a tree. Jaune tried pulling at the spear with his hands, but with no avail. Then he noticed Weiss Schnee walking towards his tree, Jaune called out to the heiress for help, but as soon as he did, she looked at him, before turning the other way. Jaune slumped over in defeat, however he heard a voice to his left.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry.. please, how may I make it up to you?" The red head said grabbing the spear, Jaune shook his head, "No no. You're fine... just wasn't expecting it... thanks anyway, I would've gotten hurt if you hadn't thrown it, thanks. I'm Jaune.. Jaune Ar-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The red head pulled out the spear, causing Jaune to fall. "I'M SORRY!" cried out the red haired young redhead.

Sora watched slightly as Kairi, who was struggling prior to his arrival was now holding the Keyblade in a better stance, she looked at Sora, and smiled slightly. Sora nodded, both Kairi's and his Keyblades began to glow with a radiant light, Kairi began to run over to the monsters, Sora behind her, the Keyblades released a pure white light, aimed for the monsters. Sora had felt this kind of Energy before, when he was doing what Jiminy Cricket called, Limit attacks.

Sora and Kairi jumped back and shot their light spells at the assailants once more, the spells combined into an bright explosion of light magic, damaging the Grimm bone masks and disipating the Heartless. Sora ran up to the two Grimm and held the Kingdom Key in his hands before striking the beasts with enough force to send them into the air, Kairi once again fired an ball of light at them, damaging the Grimm once more. Sora jumped to the trees, Kairi following suit, Sora held his Keyblade to use Magnet to keep the monsters in place as Kairi slammed her blade to the Grimm, knocking them to the ground.

The Grimm let out a roar as they began to fade, reminding Sora of how Organization XIII faded when they passed on… Sora grunted, the limit attack took a lot out of him. Kairi walked up to him and he grinned. His smile always calmed her no matter what the situation, the goofy smile he had. She truly was thankful he was there.

The fire spells sent forward by Riku and his spiky haired partner covered the monsters that they where facing. Lea chuckled holding his Chakrams, named Eternal Flames, with his index fingers, Riku held Way to Dawn in his hand over his head, as the beasts jumped out of the fire aiming towards the newcomer. Lea side stepped and catches the beast that was aiming towards Riku with his Chakrams, the beast bit down on the handle of one of the chakrams, Lea grunted feeling the teeth puncture though his skin, he spun the other bladed Chakram with flames, and slashed at the beast, cutting the beast's head clean off.

' _Damn that smarts'_ Lea thought to himself. He saw Riku fending off against the other Grimm. Way of the Dawn was thrown at the Beowolf, embedding itself into the chest of the monster, causing the creature to scream out before charging toward the Silver haired male. Riku smirked, running toward the beast as it did, ducking to grab his Keyblade and dragged it under the Beowolf, cutting it in two. The beast began to fade as Riku walked away.

The Blond haired young woman walked through the forest, hearing the signs of battle from all sides. She yawned, bored, she needed some action, fast. Yang sat heard rustling nearby and an ape Grimm jumped out at her, followed by another, Yang grinned, finally some action, she ran over activating her Gauntlets and began to punch one of the beasts, her Gauntlets releasing a bullet with each successful punch. Yang grinned as she did So, not paying attention to the second as it charged at her. Yang finished her onslaught by punching though the chest of the Grimm.

The other Grimm didn't get a chance to finish the charge, as a black haired girl had stabbed her sword into the back of the beast, a book in her right hand. The girl pulled out the sword and sheathed it, not looking away from her book. "Try and be more careful. Okay?" The girl said, but Yang cracked a smile, "I could've taken them." The girl chuckled, and Yang grinned brighter. "Name's Yang. You?" "Blake." was all that was said back, the two girls headed deeper into the woods.

(A.N.) **Weeeeeeeeeeeelp. We are so sorry for the wait, I hate writers block. So baddddd. It is the literal worse thing when you have so many ideas planned for later but don't know what to do for the now. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed we need plans for the next part, and if anyone wants to help. PM us. -Maddi**


	8. Oh look these two updated, Oh again?

Give us time, we apologise for the delay, I know, I know! It's been too long... But a number of things play into this... **Let's go down the list.**

1) We have no idea what to set for SLKR to team up and defeat, **We thought of a number of things, but have no idea how to implement them.**

2) The Emerald Forest is really hard to work though when you're trying to establish character, not just for SLKR, but for the world. Xehanort working with Salem, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea's interaction with the world, and if you guys give up on the fic all come down to some parts... There have been people to quit because of the stress... Making the fanbase lose a really creative story...

3) As this story was made previous to 0.2, the whole Sora is weaker thing is attached to People's minds So if Sora can do some of the flashy stuff he could in this fic... We might get bad reviews.

4) We where waiting for Riku and Kairi's new outfits. **KAIRI LOOKS SO CUTE!**

5) And this is where... I must confess... I haven't really liked RWBY since volume 3, and it's hard to get into now. I love the girls and the idea...

6) Lastly... A new series has caught my eye... Ryu Ga Gotoku... Aka the Yakuza Series... While it hasn't surpassed KH for me. It has gotten very high in my daily life...

So yeah... The story is not over it's just being thought about better this time.

We'll see you all again for the Next installment of SLKR.


End file.
